


Love Wins {YOI 1x12 Coda}

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1x12 Coda, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: Their hands met, making both of them smile as their rings clink on one another; the song reaches its end with Yuri delicately laying his hand over Victor’s who has his own placed on Yuri’s chest; feeling his heartbeat as their gazes lock on one another. Victor feels like he’s drowning at the hazel eyes staring intensely back at him; no words were exchanged between them, the crowd roars in appreciation and bathes them with applause but they remained in the same position. Holding each other, a promise; one that Victor intends to keep in mind and caged within his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the s1 finale hit me like a feelstruck and now SnK released its s2 trailer and I'm feeling generous so here's a good amount of angst for all of ya. Unbeta'd.

 

 

“After the Grand Prix Final, let’s end this.”

 

Viktor blinks rapidly, taken aback. An unintelligent, “huh?” slipping past his lips.

 

He watches Yuuri across him. Dressed in his usual dark jacket, his thick rimmed glasses obscuring his eyes as he looks down- avoiding Victor’s gaze.

 

And Viktor doesn’t know what else to do but listen to Yuuri speak, dropping words after words like a dead weight to him. He feels numb, and it’s stupid because there’s nothing physical that is affecting him right now that should make him feel like this. Unmoving; waves upon waves of emotions he is not even too familiar with crashing against him. Colliding with each other within- brutal, hurtful; so different from the waves of the ocean in Hasetsu that gave him life…

 

_Life and love._

 

“You’ve done more than enough for me, Viktor-” Yuuri continues, and Viktor is starting to hate the indifference in his voice, almost like he had these words memorized- “Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had for my last season. Thank you for everything, Viktor. Thank you for being my coach.”

 

Yuuri’s voice reverberates around him. The melodic timbre he’s used at calling out for his name now delivering the words he never longed to hear. Viktor kept staring at the empty space between their feet. Unseeing. He couldn’t think straight. The tears stinging his eyes irritates him. He always had a brilliant idea of what to do next whenever Yuuri manages to surprise him; but now-

 

“Viktor?”

 

Shit. He’s crying. He’s crying in front of Yuuri and he doesn’t know what else to say.

 

“I didn’t expect Katsuki Yuuri to be such a selfish human being.” He wants to shout. Why does he have to say that that way; he wanted to shout it at Yuuri’s face but he did the opposite. He said it calmly- unnervingly calmly. He wanted to make a point, but how do you make a point in a situation like this? How can he make Yuuri understand that this isn’t all just about him? That this isn’t Viktor getting out of the ice to coach Yuuri because he watched that video. That video that wasn’t even meant to be uploaded online; Viktor knows that was a private part of Yuuri’s life -his secret- a secret that he probably thinks if it wasn’t bared open to the world, Viktor wouldn’t even be here. That this isn’t just another whim of one Viktor Nikiforov to shock the world. That this isn’t all just about Viktor Nikiforov helping Katsuki Yuuri to win his gold medal. This _isn’t_ always about the medal.

 

It’s because Yuuri asked. Yuuri asked in a way Viktor himself couldn’t risk declining. And even when it turned out that Yuuri does not remember, that was it. The only ticket Viktor has that was worth it. Worth enough to give up the ice and live. It was the only shot he deemed worth it.

 

“Right.” Viktor feels like something was taken from him with that agreement. His eyebrows furrows, jaw clenching as he tries to stop the renewed waves of emotions that hits him. _Make it stop._

 

“I made this selfish decision on my own. I’m retiring.” And Viktor just let his tears flow together with that last word.

 

He sees Yuuri raising his hand, reaching out to brush back his hair in order to see his eyes. And again, Katsuki Yuuri manages to take him aback and Victor is really having a hard time what to feel about it this time.

 

“What are you doing, Yuuri?”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri says with that same wonder filled voice; like he’s knowing Viktor all over again. “I’m just surprised to see you cry.”

 

“I’m mad, okay?” Viktor said, raising his voice a bit as he pushes Yuuri’s hand away from him.

 

A flash of shock paints Yuuri’s face before he covered it with his own defiance, “But you’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!”

 

_Damn it, Yuuri._

 

“I thought you needed my help more.” Yuuri is still young, and the immense potential hiding within him is barely awake. Viktor knows that what the world has seen so far this season only narrowly touches what Yuuri can do. And he wants to be there. No, he _chose_ to be _here_ when Yuuri reaches that peak. When he shows the world his true skating. Viktor wants to see that with his own eyes, wants to know that he has brought him and Yuuri there. He wants to have that certain confirmation - even with something that does not directly affect him - that he had lived seasons of his life with love.

 

_How did you interpret Eros, Yuuri? Who are you in that story?_

 

“Aren’t you going to make a comeback?”

 

 _Oh._ Viktor wants to laugh. So this is what it’s all about. Him returning to the ice. He wish he could just brush this off like he did countless of times this season for every interview he had but he can’t. Not with Yuuri. Not with Yuuri who obviously had this very thing bothering him now- _now_ of all times.

 

_It was you  It’s always about you, Yuuri. Why does it always have to be about you?!_

 

“You don’t have to worry about me-” Yuuri continues, averting his gaze again and Viktor have had enough.

 

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you’re retiring?!”

 

And out of all the questions and doubts that ran through his head: that was the only question he could ask Yuuri as he continue to cry. Baring himself even more open for the person he chose.

 

And for the first time since he got it, the ring in his finger felt heavier than it should be.

 

\---

 

“Don’t worry. You can win gold, Yuuri.” Viktor says, voice laced with his own conviction. Despite what may have happened -and what will happen- he still believes in Yuuri and nothing will change that. He places his hand over the younger skater's, the bright lights of the stadium glinting on their rings, “Believe in yourself.”

 

“Hey, Viktor-” Yuuri says, head bowed down- “You said before that you want to stay true to yourself, right?”

 

Viktor bites the inside of his cheeks, _Yuuri always remembers, but why didn’t he-_ “Don’t suddenly start trying to sound like a coach now.”

 

He starts to pull his hand away, but Yuuri hold on to it. His thumb grazing on the smooth ring to the callousness of Viktor’s palm. “I want to smile for my last time on the ice.”

 

Closing his eyes, Viktor leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s. He’s aware of it now. The sentiment he’s been holding since Yuuri asked him after the banquet showdown; he understands it better now, but that doesn’t mean he knows what he should do next. Everything with Yuuri has happened so naturally; in a way that he isn't sure that even his own interpretation through skating will describe it. What should he tell him? That he is afraid too, that he is wary of the fact that maybe he wasn’t good enough of a coach to bring out the best in one Katsuki Yuuri? That he’s anxious as each day goes by that maybe he made a wrong decision himself? _What should I tell you to make you realize you’re better than all this Yuuri?_

 

“Yuuri, listen to me-” Viktor whispers between them. And the flashing cameras, the loud cheers of the crowd and the roar of the announcer’s voice all drowns out as he continue to speak- “I debated whether I should tell you this now, but I took a break after becoming the five-time world champion to coach you. So how is it possible you still haven’t won a single gold medal?”

 

“How much longer are you going to stay in warm-up mode?” Viktor let a playful smile grace his lips, basking in the way Yuuri’s emotions dances in his eyes. He slowly moves his arms to hug the younger skater, pleased that Yuri leans in to bury his face on his shoulders, “I really want to kiss the gold medal.”

 

They both pulled back, and Viktor smiles softly. Yuuri’s lips are slightly apart; like it always is when he doesn’t know what to say and is still debating on what he should do next. But this time, he doesn’t speak, instead he hugged Viktor again; the barricade of the rink the only thing separating them as Yuuri trembles in his arms.

 

Yuuri held his hand one last time, rings clinking as he let go; he skates towards the center of the rink. And Viktor allowed himself this moment to enjoy watching Yuuri again; even when he fears it might be the last.

 

After all, Yuuri has always expressed himself better while in the ice.

 

\---

 

Viktor took a deep breath. “Yakov,” He turns the corner just in time to see his former coach stop in his tracks to look at him. “I want to talk to you about something.”

 

“Right now? Tell me later. It’s almost Yuri’s turn!” Came Yakov’s response. Viktor can see that he is intrigued with what he has to say but he also know that he will not allow himself not to see Yurio’s program just to listen to Viktor.

 

“I’m returning to the ice.” The loud cheers from the podium nearly drowned out his declaration; but Yakov clearly did not miss it.

 

“What?! You’re coming back?!”

 

“Yeah.” Viktor nods. He allowed himself to enjoy the battling emotion in Yurio’s eyes as the younger skater takes his earphones off. “For now, I’ll time my return to the Russian Nationals.”

 

“Hey, does that mean the pork cutlet bowl’s retiring?” Yurio asked, grasping his bicep; Viktor stares at him, calculating. Yurio is not exactly thrilled with the turn of events, he seems more… worried.

 

He shifts his gaze before replying, “That’s his decision. He said he’d decide after the Grand Prix Final was over.”

 

He sees the worry in Yurio’s face and it made him smile. So it would seem he fears the loss of thrill in the ice without Yuuri and Viktor in it. Viktor drew him close, whispering his next words to his ears. “Don’t forget what it is that you want-” _Now is the time to tell him this_ , Viktor closes his eyes, _please let him understand-_ “Now is the time to take off. Fulfill your dream. Only you can make it a reality. Live your life.” _And realize its true joy before it’s too late._ Viktor hugged him tighter, _you can do this, Yurio, I know you can. I trust that you can- you can do anything you want, Yuri Plisetsky._

 

“Dance your dream.”

 

\--

 

Yuuri slowly skates towards him, removing the medal from his neck and holds it out to him. “It’s not a gold medal, but...”

 

Viktor stares at him, then he smiles. “I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.” the look of mild offense in Yuuri’s face makes him want to laugh. “Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal...”

 

He walks closer to Yuuri, but making a point of not touching his medal. “I’m such a failure as a coach-” Viktor internally cringes at his words- “Yuuri, do you have any suggestions?”

 

Knowing Yuuri, Victor is aware that a slight push at the right buttons will make him want to fight again. To take up the courage Viktor admired in him and skate his way to his gold medal. He just wish that events would turn as he favours.

 

“Something that would excite me?” Viktor kept his gaze locked with Yuuri’s, but the latter firmly closes his eyes as Viktor leans closer to him, “What did you think just now?”

 

Yuuri opens his eyes at the question, "Öh.. Uhm.. Well-” He grasp Viktor’s shoulders and pushed them both up. The taller man gasps as he falls to the ground, the silver medal landing beside him as Yuuri moves his arms around his neck; hugging him. “Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year!”

 

Yuuri pulls back, hands firm on Viktor’s shoulders as he declares, “This time, I’ll win gold medal for sure!”

 

Another stream of unintelligent sounds escapes his lips as it takes him a fraction too long to process Yuuri’s words. “”Great!-” Viktor holds his hand in a hopeful gesture as he looks at the younger man still on top of him- “But keep going!”

 

“What?”

 

Viktor grins, hand shifting to get the silver medal on the floor, “Even I’m worried about making a full comeback if-” He puts the medal around Yuuri’s neck-  “I’m also staying as your coach. In exchange, I’ll need you to become a five-time world champion, at least.” He tilts his head, smile still painting his face; watching as Yuuri cries, holding the silver medal in front of them.

 

Yuuri gave him a nod, tears streaking down his face, “Okay.”

 

\---

 

“The men’s singles silver medalist, Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri. His exhibition is the free program of his coach, who’s just announced his comeback, last year’s _“Stay by Me”_.”

 

The music starts, and Yuuri began to own the stage as he gracefully moves in tune to the music. Viktor watches him; _What now, Yuuri?_

 

Triple axel, the crowd cheering. Smiling, Viktor takes a deep breath; pride washing over him. _Where did we start? How did you interpret the beginning, Yuuri?_

 

Quadruple toe loop and the crowd cheering louder in appreciation. _What was the story again? The one you believed you wrote unconsciously? The playboy seducing every woman in town; then turning to the most beautiful._

 

Viktor skates towards him and was welcomed with Yuuri running the back of his hand on his face. _The playboy seduced the most beautiful woman. Then she fell. She fell for him then he left._

 

They held hands, then Yuuri shifts as Viktor carries him up then slowly puts him back down; all the while staring at his face. _You were the playboy weren’t you, Yuuri? You seduce everyone with your passion, then you leave and forget._

 

Yuuri places his hand around his shoulders and turns, circling only to face Viktor again. Closing his eyes, Viktor leans to the hand that touched his cheek as they glide together on the ice, in sync, in tune, in mesmerizing grace. _It doesn’t matter that you forget, Yuuri. It matters that you stay._

 

With both hands placed on his waist, Viktor raises Yuuri up again who closes his eyes as he throws his head back, arms out wide.

  
Their hands met, making both of them smile as their rings clink on one another; the song reaches its end with Yuuri delicately laying his hand over Viktor’s who has his own placed on Yuuri’s chest; feeling his heartbeat as their gazes lock on one another. Viktor feels like he’s drowning at the hazel eyes staring intensely back at him; no words were exchanged between them, the crowd roars in appreciation and bathes them with applause but they remained in the same position. Holding each other, a promise; one that Viktor intends to keep in mind and caged within his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing another coda for 1x12 but it will focus more on Yuri's side of the story. What do you guys think?
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
